


She sings in the evening

by themadjaguar57



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I got real soft about shamir being a good singer, Implied Violence, Mutual Pining, Singing, This is an apology for killing them both last time, catherine has Emotions, implied sexy stuff, literally two emotions, unhealthy enthusiasm and beautiful gay vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadjaguar57/pseuds/themadjaguar57
Summary: Catherine has a lot of feelings, and some of those feelings, are gay.Really quick fluff i wrote in like 20 min bc shamir singing is good content k





	She sings in the evening

Catherine has loved Lady Rhea since the day she saw her, in the way that she loves everything, wholeheartedly, with wide eyes and a racing heart. That love that's all sunlight and joy, nothing can move it, it can either exist or be shattered. And Catherine is sure Lady Rhea only wants the best for her and for the church.

But she has loved Shamir since the night she found her singing on one of the roofs of Garreg Mach, quietly at an absolutely unholy hour of the still-dark morning. It was a small twinge, but it grew like a living thing, spreading until it threatened to choke out anything else in her heart.

Catherine asks Shamir to dance at the ball and with just a little champagne she can hear her humming along with the violins. Catherine just wishes they would stop playing so she could listen.

They stumble home together and Catherine just bathes in the moment, the smell of the sheets and the sound of her lady’s voice. It’s a little presumptuous to think of her that way, but she is a knight, much as she scoffs. Much as that’s not how Catherine means it.

They spend a lot of time like that from then on, Catherine pinning her to any flat surface the second they have a moment to themselves, whispering whatever she has to to make Shamir sing.

Lady Rhea actually takes notice of their relationship, and mentions a slight disdain for Shamir. Catherine can only hear the sound of glass grinding, spiderweb cracks forming.

Shamir starts leaving for more work with Byleth and their class, and Catherine realizes just how attached she’s gotten. Nights without her feel long, and she doesn’t sleep right. The second Shamir comes back she gets dragged to bed, but more and more its just for sleeping. Things keep going wrong, something is coming.

War separates them, at least for a time. Catherine doesn’t sleep much, if at all.

When they finally meet again Catherine wakes up in the infirmary at Garreg Mach, with her partner hunched over her, hissing curses at the attendant healer. Before she has time to react Shamir is kissing her again and again, telling her how stupid she is. Once the healer flees the hissing turns to crying, and crying turns to humming as Shamir crawls into her cot, arms snaking around her bandaged ribs, fingers pressing in like creeping vines.

And Catherine falls asleep to the sound of quiet singing every night after.


End file.
